


Sin Kids Compilation

by SumRandomFagioli



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon), The Sin Kids (OCs)
Genre: Comfort, Humor, Parody, Pets, window abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:20:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27138586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SumRandomFagioli/pseuds/SumRandomFagioli
Summary: A compilation of all the stuff I wrote for Sin Kids in the past year, some comedy, some wholesome, all for fun enjoy!





	1. Volume 1

Lulu discovers us:  
Lulu's just playing in the living room when she notices you looking at her. Confused she tries to get closer to you to get your scent, but is blocked by an invisible barrier. Just then Lincoln walks by, "dada, dada!" she exclaims he looks down and notices the adorable mutant.  
"What's the matter Lulu?" Lincoln replies, "buh!" She exclaims as she points to you. Lincoln then sees where she's pointing and looks at you in confusion, "you guys are still here?" He says

A Wholesome Mother Daughter Moment (Lori and Loan):  
Loan Loud sat in her room alone as usual, curled up in a fetal position on her bed. Her mind was going to overdrive thinking about how she was useless, a waste of air, and that nothing would change if she never existed, and the more she thought about this the harder it was to hold back her tears eventually breaking down crying.  
Suddenly she heard a knock at her door, "Loan are you in there?" she heard her mother Lori say, the tone in her voice spelled concern all over. Lori entered the room and Loan tried her best to hide herself under the covers, "Loan are you okay sweetie? You can tell my anything" she said calmly  
after trying to calm herself down for a minute Loan finally explained "W-why do any of y-y-you keep me around? I'm a worthless pile of trash, I just get in the way of everything" only to curl back into a defensive ball. Lori gently grabbed her daughters shoulder in an attempt to calm her down "Loan I'm not the best at handling these sort of situations, but just know you're not worthless in my eyes, you know I'll love you no matter what" Lori said as she fully embraces her offspring into a hug, Loan was surprised at first but then gave her mother a hug back, she still shed her tears but now not of despair, but of content and happiness  
For a rare moment in her life Loan Loud was fully at peace knowing she was loved

Sin Kids Christmas Poem: A winter wonderland falls in Michigan today, as the Loud family celebrates and plays.  
The boys and Lizy make a snowman with lots of horns and eyes, while Loan stays in her room as usual and cries.  
Leia and the Turtle Scouts sell homemade cookies and treats (laced with drugs they got off the dark streets)  
Lacy and Lyra go ice skating at the pond, while Lupa hides in the basement watching Batman Beyond  
Liby brainstorms her next d&d session, while Lulu tries to hibernate with little succession  
And when the day is through and the kids had their fun, they relax by the fire with hot chocolate huddled as one

The Gremlin and the Bee:  
The Gremlin and the Bee for @Axol  
Lupa was pacing around the loud house, bored and couldn't figure out what to do. She didn't wanna smoke cause she was almost out, had to save em for the right moment. Suddenly she heard someone crying upstairs. Curious (and just needing to pass the time), she went to investigate, finding the waterworks were coming from her younger sister Leia.  
Lupa; Whats the matter squirt, something bothering you?  
Leia: sniffling Lupa, can I ask you something?  
Lupa: and what might that be?  
Leia tries to compose herself for a second before speaking  
Leia: Do I really have big ears? Be honest  
Lupa: what brought this on Le?  
Leia: Cause all the boys at school say I look like a freak, they always call me Dumbo  
Lupa suppresses her anger over over people bullying her little sister and attempts to comfort her  
Lupa: Leia, admittedly yes your ears are a little bigger then normal, you can't let anyone get to you. think of it like this, you run a fucking drug cartel disguised as a girl scout troop at only 6 years old, what the fuck have they done with their lives? compared to you they ain't shit  
Leia: *sniffles* thanks lupa  
Leia then pulls her big sister into a hug  
Lupa: alright easy there  
Leia: you know, it's weird seeing this side of you but it's nice  
Lupa: don't get used to it you little gremlin *she says as she pats leia's head  
Leia: :Leiaaaaaa:

Gloom acts Cringe:  
Lyle: Gloom no  
Gloom: Gloom yes  
Lyle: don't  
Gloom: I'm gonna do it  
Lyle: STOP  
Gloom: UwU Wyle  
Lyle: (Funne scream)

Liby's astonishing magic trick:  
The past week or so, Liby Loud was studying magic tricks, using her mother as a sort of teacher. She wanted to impress an audience, so she got her little sis Lizy, the mutant babby Lulu, Her Sporty sis Lacy, and her friend Gloom in the living room as her "guinea pigs" so to speak. It went somewhat according to plan, she performed basically every basic ass magic trick you've seen in every show ever, to the result of a few surprised looks from the four, but she had one last trick up her sleave.  
Liby: and now for my last trick, I will need a volunteer from the crowd  
Lizy: OH Wiby pick me!  
Lacy: No Libs me please!  
Gloom: liby please!  
Liby: (pretends to think) I pick... Lulu  
Lulu: (buhs happily)  
Liby: Behold as I make our dear Lulu float in midair before your eyes  
Liby sets her mutant sister in the middle of the room, stands back and extends her arm out, as she slowly raises her arm up Lulu starts to float up the room much to the shock and awe of the public. She swings her arm up to the air, in which lulu flings to the ceiling, laughing all the while having fun, eventually Liby puts her back down to the floor and the her esteemed following starts clapping  
Liby; thank you, you've been a great audience, don't forget to tip your waiter.  
as the three go their separate ways, Liby looks a round to make sure the coast was clear  
Liby: thanks for helping my out Lu, luckily they didn't know you could do that by yourself  
Lulu: Buh! :D  
Liby: Of course I wouldn't forget, I'm a girl of my word  
the detective hands the mutant a little bag of cookies, and pats her head as the baby happily munches on her reward

Your head in the clouds:  
Lemy: hey sis look up there that cloud looks like me  
Lyra looks up and sees a cloud with a floofy top that perfectly matched Lemys head, oddly enough with his bandanna do  
Lyra: huh... so it does, that's oddly specific :LyraThinking:

A Shota Hunter in heat:  
Loan: meow  
Lemy: Loan what are you doing?  
Loan: meooow  
(She spreads her legs out)  
Lemy: what is this?  
Loan: MEEOOOOOW  
Lemy: I'm seriously confused right now.  
Lyle: No! Bad Loan, no hunting shotas! (sprays her with the spray bottle)  
Loan: HISSSS  
(And she runs back to her cave on all fours)  
Bobby: You know that bottle's not gonna stop her from getting what she wants.  
Lyle: oh I know, but it's effective for now at least.

Working out the kinks:  
Lina: hey Lem how's the radio repair going  
Lemy: just working out all the kinks  
Radio: I like feet  
Lemy: shut up

Loan engages in social activity:  
Loan's Mind: Okay you can do it Loan, just keep calm and think about what you're gonna say, remember the worst that can happen is they'll say no  
Loan: h-hello  
Random person next to her: Hello  
Loan: (sigh of relief) I'm glad we had this conversation  
Loan's Mind: atta girl (mental headpats)

The Lupa among us:  
Lemy, Lina, and Gordon camp outside the house  
Lemy: hey guys look, theres a full moon out  
Lina: it's really bright, I love it  
Gordon: Yeah it-  
???: AWOOOOOOO  
Gordon: what the hell was that?!  
Lemy: sounded like a dog or something  
Gordon: using your genius IQ as usual I see Lemy  
Lemy: I know, I'm awesome  
Lina: it sounded more like a wolf  
Lemy: but there's no wolves in this part of Michigan  
Lina: except for one  
they look up at the window and see Lupa howling again  
Lupa: ...The fuck are you three looking at?

Maggie's time to relax:  
it's another average monday for Haiku, you'd be surprised how dumb being a Mortician can be sometimes, some family legit requested to have "Here lies (insert name here), he never scored" on a tombstone cause that's what he wanted, like wtf why would you want that? Haiku just happy to be home with her loving family, as soon as she steps foot in the living room she's greeted with a "Hi Aunt Haiku" from her beloved nieces, Lois and Gloom, and a "welcome home mother" from her daughter Lilith.  
"hello girls" replied the tired out parent/mother. "where is everyone else?" she asked.  
Lilith: Cleo's out with friends, and Sonette's helping Cindy with her homework  
Haiku: and where is Maggie?  
Gloom: she's in her room relaxing  
Haiku: Is Vikki with her  
Lois: what do you think?  
haiku pinches her eyebrows and sighs  
Haiku: goddamn it, Gloom heres $40 could you order us some pizza?  
Gloom obliges and heads to the phone, while Haiku goes to her sisters room, as she knocks on the door she can smell a very familiar scent, knowing  
Maggie: cough cough Come in!  
Haiku's suspicions were confirmed when she saw her older sister having a coughing fit after having a fat rip from her bong  
Vikki: Hey Haiku, wanna get in on this?  
Maggie: heeeeeey sis  
Haiku: good to see you stopped dying at least, where do you two even find this stuff?  
Vikki: Lemy's mom always got the hook on all the good shit, she said this stuff would "have us become Comfortably Numb"  
Haiku: isn't that song about heroin?  
Vikki: probably but who cares?  
Maggie: Haiku you gotta relax a little, you seem tense  
Haiku: I had a nutty day at work  
Lois: hey Gloom asked what toppings you guys want  
Maggie: Oh shit you guys are ordering pizza? could you like get us some hot wings?  
Haiku: you got money for wings?  
Maggie checks her wallet only to find $5  
Maggie: can you cover the rest I promise I'll pay you back on Friday  
Haiku begrudgingly hands Lois 10 more and has her tell gloom to get the usual  
Haiku: ...screw it pass me that bong


	2. Volume 2

Dumb Aqua Teen Parody thing:  
Lemy: Bobby  
BJ: Yeah?  
Lemy: Pick up that stick, slowly... and carefully now, AGITATE THE HELL OUT OF THIS SNAKE!  
BJ: Oh HELL no!

Gloom acts cringy again:  
Gloom: Nico Nico Nii  
Marla: Gloom I swear to god if you don't stop that I'm gonna break your Nico Nico Kneecaps

Haha gottem GGs (Lemy and Lyra):  
Lemy: So Lyra I just got back from the Doctor and Aunt Rinn says I have a terminal case of Ligma  
Lyra: Wait what, you're dying?! Please God tell me this isn't real!  
Lemy: yeah she said there's no known cure for Ligma  
Lyra: hold on a second what's Ligma?  
Lemy: LIGMA BALLS LMAOOOOOO  
Lyra: Don't tempt me boy, I'll do it in a heartbeat  
Lemy: Wait what?

Leni brings a friend (Leni, Bed):  
Leni: Lyle, Leina could you two come down here? I've got someone I'd like you to meet  
Lyle: yes mom?  
Leni: I'd like you two to meet your new little sister, Bed!  
*the two notice a little asian girl standing behind her*  
Leni: it's ok honey, come say Hi  
*Bed slowly walks out from behind her adopted mother*  
Bed: ʰᵉˡˡᵒ

Bed has trouble going to bed:  
Bed's been having trouble sleeping the past few nights, ever since Lizy wouldn't shut up about monsters hiding in the house, scared her silly  
tonight was no exception, tho she tried to remain calm, she couldn't help but feel there was someone there, tho eventually the power of sleep overtook her and she finally lulled to sleep...  
only to be woken up immediately to the sound of scratching. Bed curled up in her bed, hiding behind a blanket, the scratching in the vents never stopping, tho she could swear she hear there was more then one person in the vents.  
then she realized there's only a few people that could fit in the vents minus herself, Lizy was in bed across from her and leia so that only left...  
Bed: Lulu? is that you?  
Lulu: Buh!  
Lani: Bitch, silence your fucking mouth, you're going to get us caught!

Another Aqua Teen thing (Leia and Gwen):  
*Leia and Gwen jump through the window*  
Leia: ah it feels good to stretch my legs, boy I haven't bitch slapped someone since Tucson  
Gwen: Bend over slaves  
Leia: Prepare for a pride obliterating bitch slap  
Lemy: Alright! so wh-  
*Gwen slaps lemy in the face*  
Lemy: Damn it, the hell's your problem?  
Lyle: Come on now, you know how this is gonna end up  
Leia: we will decide your fate Lyle, and the fate of the entire galaxy. As soon as you c-could you ca-cash my paycheck?  
Gwen: Take two forms of ID starts *flipping two birds* and suck them both  
Leia: Would you mind, and you'll do it?

Yet another fucking Aqua Teen thing:  
Lydia: Gentleman I bring you the thermo... STAT  
Hugh Jr:... that's been there  
Lydia: Observe as I... adjust the heat HAHAHAHAHAHAAA  
Hugh Jr: ........Is it on?  
Lydia: You tell me! HAHAHAH- oh WAIT  
*Lydia bursts into flames*

Black Lantern Lupa (Lupa and Lemy):  
*Lupa and Lemy go to the local graveyard*  
Lemy: so Lu, why'd you bring me here? This place is kinda creepy  
Lupa: what's the matter Lem, scared?  
Lemy: Don't be ridiculous  
Lupa: Anyway, I brought so here so I could show you this cool ring I found  
*She shows Lemy a black ring with a weird symbol on it*  
Lemy: woah that's looks pretty sick, and it matches your colors  
Lupa: watch what I can do with it  
*She walks to the middle of the graveyard*  
Lupa: The Blackest Night falls from the skies,  
The darkness grows as all light dies.  
We crave your hearts and your demise,  
By my black hand, the dead shall rise!  
*Soon all the dead residents start crawling out of their Graves and gathering to the White haired girl*  
Lupa: Pretty cool huh?  
Lemy: Lupa... This is the most metal thing I've ever seen!  
*He says as his eyes sparkle with amazement*

Lemy's a Highway Star and his mum's proud (Lemy, Luna, Liena):  
Liena: (Lemy I'm not sure this is safe)  
Gordon: I gotta agree, we've done some dumb stunts before but this seems a little much  
Lemy: nah trust me guys this'll be awesome, besides Liena I already promised to taste test your dishes for the next two months if we did this, so don't wuss out now  
Liena: (Me wuss out?! you better fucking strap up then, I'm not slowing down for anything)  
Lemy: that's exactly what I was counting on, now let's do it!  
Lina: WHOO  
Gordon: ugh fine, but your paying my hospital bill if something goes wrong  
Lemy: ok, ready mom?  
Luna: I always wanted to do this Buffalo, let's rock it!  
*they recreate the Rock Band 1 intro with Vanzilla 2.0*  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ipi_F-pW9zY

How many fucking Aqua Teen parody things did I write jesus fucking Christ (Lizy, Lupa, and Lemy):  
*Lupa's phone rings*  
Lupa: watchu want?  
Lizy: helo, I need sum help looking for someone  
Lupa: well I guess I can't resist helping an adorable little tyke, go ahead  
Lizy I-I'm looking for my friend sound of snickering Mike, his last name is Hunt  
Lupa: snickering I can't say his name, you do it  
Lizy: you get it? Michael Hunt!  
Lupa: nope I haven't seen him you have the wrong number *she hangs up*  
Lizy: did I dew it wight Lemy?  
Lemy: good enough little lizard, good enough  
*He pats lizys head*  
*Lemy's phone starts ringing right after*  
Lemy: hello?  
Lupa: how you doing uh... my name's Biff, and I'm looking for Holden McGroin  
Lemy: Well I don- I don't think so but... I'll ask, hey Liz do we know a Holden McGroin?  
Lizy: thinks for a second nah  
Lemy: Well I'm sorry ma'am  
Lupa: Well how about Oliver Clothesoff?  
Lemy: How bout an Oliver Clothesoff?  
*Lizy and Lina starts giggling*  
Lemy: Nope him neither. Why don't you leave a message and if I see him I'll leave it for him?  
Lina: Just hang up dude  
Lupa: if you could just give him this message that he could please fuck off... Whoever you are you can fuck off too  
Lemy: Well that's a rude message. Wait... Who is this?!  
*Lupa turns on video mode*  
Lupa: This is who this is  
*She says with a smug look*  
Lemy: Suck on this! *chuck's phone out the window*

Loan's first day of Kindergarten:  
Lori: Don't be afraid Loan, I'm sure you'll literally make lots of new friends, just try and play with someone  
Loan: o-o-ok mom  
Loan's subconscious: it's ok Loan, just keep calm and try to say hello, you can do it  
*She sits near some kids playing with mega blocks*  
Random Kid: hello, what's your name?  
*Loan doesn't even respond, instead curls up in a ball and cries*

Lets be real this ones in character for her, and it least it isn't Aqua Teen:  
Lupa: Hey Lemy look at me  
Lemy looks toward Lupa  
Lupa: ...Bitch  
(We'll be right back)

Lulu Taxi's Inc (Bobby Jr, Lulu):  
Bobby: Wait time is it? *Checks clock* 6:30?! Oh crap mom already has dinner ready!  
*Like a magic trick or summthin, He instantly finds Lulu*  
Bobby: Lulu you think you could teleport me home please?  
Lulu: thinks for a second Buh!  
Bobby: What do you mean double our normal deal? If I don't get home soon I'm definitely gonna get La Chancla  
Lulu: Buh  
Bobby: *Grumbles annoyingly in Spanish* Ugh, fine, but you get the rest of the payment when we're at my place  
*Bobby pulls out a cookie and gives it to the little mutant taxi, eating it while making an adorable nom sound*  
RA: Sid have you seen BJ anywhere?  
Sid: Wait he's not here? That's odd he's never late for tam-AAHHH!  
*Lulu and Bobby suddenly teleport in scaring the shit out of Sid*  
Bobby: Sorry I'm late mom, I lost track of time  
Lulu: Da buh! :D  
RA: Hey Lulu  
Sid: Well speak of the devil I guess  
Bobby: alright let's e-  
*Lulu tugs on his hoodie*  
Lulu: Buh  
Bobby: Oh right almost forgot  
*Bobby then upholds his part of the deal and gives her another cookie, afterwards Lulu says one last Buh telling everyone goodbye and she warps back home*

A Vine Parody (Gordon, Lina, Lemy):  
Gordon: Yo dumbass, get over here  
Lemy: ok-  
Lina: I'm coming!  
Lemy: I thought... I was dumbass

Somebody's poisoned the waterhole (Lemy, Lyra, Lupa?):  
Lyra wakes up on a sunday morning, getting ready to start her day and go to church, doing her usual morning routine (which is too mundane to discuss here, ain't nobody got time for that shit)  
When suddenly she hears Lemy screaming in the kitchen  
Lyra: Lemy what's going on?!  
Lemy: Somethings wrong with Lupa! (he points to the table)  
Lyra turns to where he's pointing to see a happy and peaceful lupa dressed in a white schoolgirl outfit and... reading the bible?  
Lupa: Oh good morning sister, I took the liberty of brewing up a fresh pot of coffee for you, best hurry up though we don't wanna be late for church  
Lemy: WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH LUPA?!  
*Lyra just sits there with a mix of emotions ranging from absolute confusion to absolute joy, her brain shut down a bit at somepoint*  
Lemy: *confused screaming*

Lemy's hungies (the Boi Trio):  
*Lemy, Lyle, and Bobby pull up at a McDonalds drive thru*  
Lyle: alright what do you guys want?  
Lemy: food  
Lyle: SHUT... the up, you frick!  
Lyle: If I stop at a Mcdonald's drive thru and ask you what you want, food is not the correct answer  
Lemy: I want food  
Lyle: what kind of food?  
Lemy: b i s c u i t s  
Bobby: Lemy it's 3 in the afternoon, I doubt they'll serve biscuits  
Lemy: I just want food, I'm so hungry  
Lyle: well then tell me specifically what you want, you fucking caveman

Lulu needs some coffee:  
*With all the kids off to school, the "adults" trying to get their day started too with some nice breakfast when they noticed Lulu walk into the kitchen rubbing her eyes*  
Lily: Morning Lulu  
Lulu: *tired and groggy Buh*  
Liena: (Lulu did you stay up all night again?)  
Lulu: *Denying Buh* (yeah she did)  
*Lulu teleports to the coffee pot and makes herself a cup of coffee, two scoops of sugar and a dash of pumpkin spice creamer, and teleports on the table*  
Lily: woah Lu idk if a little infant like you needs all that much caffeine  
*As Lily tries to take the cup away, she gets smacked with one of Lulu's tiny hands*  
Lulu: *Cranky Buh!*  
*As Lulu attempts to take just one sip of her heavenly wake up elixir, she crashes and faceplants on to the table, spilling her coffee all over*  
Lily: What is she even doing at night?  
Liena: (No clue really, we'll have to try and get some answers from Lisa later)

Bedtime for Lyra:  
*sometime in Lyra's youth*  
Luna: alright Freebird it's time for you to head off into dreamland  
Lyra: whimpers slightly in fear  
Luna: what's the matter sweetie  
Lyra: I-I'm scared of the dark  
Luna: Freebird don't worry, whatever scary thing you think is there is all apart of your imagination, why Sam was in the same boat when we were teens  
Sam: yeah... DUDE!  
Lyra; *giggles* you're right mom, but before you leave could you please sing that lullaby to me?  
Luna: Of course  
The lullaby: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YaNxroBFWBU

The age old debate of Boxers or Briefs (The Brother's Loud):  
Lyle: Why are we doing this  
Lemy: I'm trying to prove a point ok? on the count of 3, drop em, ready? one... two... three!  
*Lemy, Lyle, and BJ drops their pants revealing their undies, showing Lemy's the only one wearing Boxers*  
Lemy: you two disappoint me  
Bobby: wait what point were you trying to make exactly?  
Lemy: that dudes that wear briefs are dumb and gay which I sadly have to label you both as  
Loan: *insert some comment about yaoi here*  
Lyle: leave. now.

The Queen of Bees (lupa):  
Lupa: Ok Brainiac what'd you call me in for, instead of your little Bean guinea pig?  
Lisa: I brought you in dear mouthy neice because I wanted to show you something I'm sure you'd might like  
Lupa: Eh idk Aunt Lis it'd take a lot to impre-  
Lisa: Ohh trust me, but first you'll wanna put this on *she hands Lupa a bee keeper outfit, curious the little white haired dwarf puts it on and is witnessed to the sight of a Beehive*  
Lisa: now this may look like an ordinary beehive your used too but look inside  
*Lupa looks inside the hive to see a whole hive of Bee Lupas*  
Bee Lupa #1: What are you looking at?  
Bee Lupa #2: back up white haired bitch, or we'll sting you  
Bee Lupa #3: is it break time yet?  
Lupa: holy shit, how is this possible?!  
Lisa: well I took some of your DNA and combined it with that of a bee, very simple  
Lupa: uhh it seems not all the DNA was mine  
Lisa: wait huh?  
*Lisa looks inside the hive to see a single Bee Lacy*  
Bee Lacy: *Saying Hi Lupa to every single Bee Lupa that passes her*

Like Mother Like Daughter (Lemy and Lacy):  
Lemy: Lacy what are you doing?  
Lacy: mom said I had to protect what's mine and I intend to do just that  
Lemy: and that means clinging on to my head?  
Lacy: I MUST PROTECT WHAT IS MINE!  
Lynn: ah some things never change eh Linc?  
Lincoln: yeah, like parent like Child, now can you please get off my head?  
Lynn: I SAID NEVER AND I STILL MEAN IT  
Lincoln: *annoyed sigh* yep some things never change alright

A backup plan:  
Lacy: oh crap it's almost time for dinner and Lemy's still not here, Lyra's gonna kill us  
Lupa: Relax Lac, I thought this might happen so I prepared a backup plan  
*she brings out Lulu dressed as Lemy*  
Liby: this'll never work Lupa, she'd instantly know somethings up  
Lupa: Nah watch this, ok "Lemy" do your thing  
Lulu: Buh!  
Liby: ...Ok that was kind of a spot on impression of him, I'll give you that

No there was no context for this one:  
*Suddenly Lemy comes in crashing through the window*  
Lemy: whoo that's must've been our wildest adventure yet, waitaminute where's Lyle?  
Lyle: I'm still out here you boob

Lulu and her other inner experimental siblings find a thing (This one needs a bit more context):  
*Lulu teleports to the kitchen where she spots a weird round looking thing on a plate, said thing having a whole in the middle with some weird pink thing on top and weird rainbow lines on top of THAT*  
(In Lulu's mind):  
#22: what is it?  
#4: I dunno what it is, but it scares me  
#51: LETS BURN IT!  
#42: let's just walk away from it Lulu  
#33: ...Lets eat it  
*they all agree to convince lulu to eat the round object but they didn't notice that she had already done so*  
Lemy: hey where'd my donut go?  
*sees Lulu sitting there*  
Lemy: bummer

something involving Leni making a Bobby plushie (Bobby jr, Leni):  
Bobby: NOOOOO DON'T TURN ME INTO A MARKETABLE PLUSHIE AUNT LENI!  
Leni: *claps*  
Plushie Bobby: AAAAAAAAAAAA

Lupa makes the Lacy sad:  
Lupa: nah you're fucking with me get outta here  
Lacy: *sadly* o-oh ok  
She slowly walks out the room with her head down  
Lupa: Lacy come back it was a figure of speech  
*Lacy crashes through the window on the opposite side of the room somehow*  
Lupa: How the fu-  
Lacy: Don't play with my emotions like that!

Lemy Osbourne:  
*Sometime in the (further) future*  
Lyra: Hello darling  
Lemy: Someone has been in my room and taken my beers away from my room  
Lyra: I don't think so Lemy  
Lemy: Uuuuhhhhhhh  
Lyra: Who would do that?  
Lemy: uuhh...  
Lyra: Who could've possibly done that? Who's the beer thief? YOU, you're the beer thief  
*she says all the while Lemy's scratching his head looking like a confused caveman*

Lupa and Garbage's heist (Lupa, Garbage the Raccoon):  
Midnight  
Everyone is sleeping, execpt for a certain White Haired girl and her Raccoon accomplace  
the two had the munchies and were planning a raid to the fridge for a midnight snack, tiptoeing down the stairs very carefully as to not wake up the Food Guardian  
Lupa: Damn it's locked, she's thought of everything. Got a plan girl?  
*garbage nods and raises her hands to the sky*  
Lupa: Alright, up to the lock we go  
*She picks the lazy raccoon to where she can pick the lock open, where the holy grail of food lies*  
Garbage: (gargles happily)  
Lupa: You said it, we're gonna feast like queens  
*unfortunately, the Queen's life cuts short for both of em as the previously establishes Food Guardian catches them red handed*  
Liena: (you two mind telling me what you're doing?)  
Lupa: if you don't tell anyone, we'll share some of our profits  
Liena: (yeah, no)  
Lupa: your loss, run Garbage!  
*the two tries to make a break for it carrying whatever junk they can, only for Lupa to get grabbed by her hoodie and thrown back into the kitchen*  
Lupa: Ah hell this ain't gonna be good


	3. Volume 3

Lemy's failed stunt:  
Reina: ok t-then uh let's uhhh  
*Lemy crashes through the window*  
Reina: JESUS CHRIST LEMY, WHAT HAPPENED  
Lemy: wait how did I get here?  
Reina: NEVER MIND THAT, HOW'D YOU EVEN JUMP THROUGH THE WINDOW?! THERES NOT EVEN A TREE BY IT

Lemy's (second) failed stunt:  
Reina: so I guess that'll be the end of our stream for today, please be sure to follow me for more of... Whatever it is I do, also follow me on Inst-  
*Suddenly Lemy crashes through the window*  
Reina: FOR FUCKS SAKE LEMY, AGAIN?!  
Lemy: I don't even know how I messed it up this time  
Reina: Mom still hasn't recovered from the last time you broke the window!  
Lemy: I know, I can still feel Chancla scars  
*Sure enough La Chancla comes flying up through the window Lemy broke to smack him in the head*

When's Mahvel?:  
Lemy:the hell was that?  
Lina: man I don't know  
Lemy: Is someone outside?  
*sees gordon outside holding up a Whens Mahvel sign*  
Lemy: Dude what the hell are you doing? what th-  
Lina: Who is it?  
Lemy: It's Gordon, he's yelling something  
Lina: Tell him to fuck off  
Lemy: Oh Goddamn it  
*Sometime later Lemy and Lina are playing Injustice when someone knocks on the door*  
Lemy: Ah who the hells that?  
Lina: If they don't have pizza get rid of em  
Lemy: This better not be-  
*Lemy opens the door revealing Gordon holding a fight stick*  
Gordon: Hey yo we gonna play-  
Lemy: No. No Marvel, no  
Gordon: yo come on yo, YOO COME ON!  
*Lemy shuts the door*

This is Tuna with Bacon:  
Lemy and Gordon are walking out of the arcade  
Lemy: wanna grab some lunch Gordo? I'm buying  
Gordon: idk why but I'm craving some tuna with bacon  
Lemy: ...So am I actually  
*as they walk to get said food, they see Lacy randomly doing the Sakura dance*

Gloom is hungies (Gloom, Lyle):  
Lyle: ok Gloom, you ready to meet up with Lemy and Bobby at the arcade?  
Gloom: You bet!  
*the two walk outside but don't even make it to the first intersection before gloom stops*  
Gloom: Snack break!  
*She pulls out a sandwich, sits down at a bus stop bench and starts eating as Lyle looks at her in confusion*  
*sometime later they all meet up at the arcade*  
Lemy: what took you guys so long?  
Lyle: Gloom made like 3 stops just to eat sandwiches  
Gloom: What can I say? Walking makes me hungry

Lulu's had enough (lulu and Lani):  
*sometime some odd years later*  
Lani: I'm gonna fucking do it for real this time bitch, watch me!  
Lulu: oh shut up, Lani I'm not in the mood for this crap  
*She walks away*  
Lani: H-hey don't walk away from me, you shit-faced cretin! I'll actually do it! YOU'RE TEMPTING FATE!!  
(For the record no she didn't actually do it, she pussied out again)

Bobby being smug (Bobby Jr, Lyle):  
Lyle: Ok Bobby, I'll pay you $5 if you eat this hot pe-  
*Before lyle can even finish that Bobby takes the pepper and eats it in like 10 seconds*  
Lyle: but how the-  
Bobby: Bold of you to assume that I couldn't handle a measly pepper like that Lyle, I prefer Ghosts peppers honestly  
Lyle: but that WAS a ghost pepper  
Bobby: then whoever grew it clearly doesn't know what a ghost pepper is, now pay up bitch

This ones a mood tbh (Loan and Lincoln):  
*Lincoln knocks and opens the door*  
Linc: Hey Loan are you ok?  
Loan: S-sure dad, e-e-everythings f-fine  
Linc: Are you sure?  
*Loan does her best to put on a smile and give him the Ok Hand sign*  
Linc: well ok then  
*he shuts the door*  
Loan's Mind: AAAAAAAAAAAA-

A Sneaky Buh (Lulu):  
It was a foolproof plan in Lulu's mind, while everyone else was sleeping she'd sneak around her shared room for the key to the fridge and reap the rewards inside, but she didn't take into account the key is with Liena at all times, so she had to sneak up on her big sister and try to take the key from her pocket, but as soon as she was near, the lumbering giant soon rolled over and raised her arm out too cuddle Lulu, the mutant baby trying to resist at first but she was soon growing weak due to just how soft and cozy Liena is, slowly falling asleep in her arms  
Lulu: Drowsy Buh as she passes out  
Liena's thoughts: hehe works every time

A Scared Buh (also Lulu):  
A quick GASP could be heard all across the room, the young babbu Lulu woke up with a fright and wanted to bunk with someone else as a sort of protection, in a flash she bamfs to probably not the first person you'd expect, as she shakes her to get her attention  
Lupa: mnmhh Lulu?  
Lulu: *crying and scared Buh's*  
*The white haired goth actually felt really bad for the infant*  
Lupa: aw had a nightmare didn't ya? *She gently pats Lulu's head* sorry Lu, I would let you bunk with me but I have another guest already...  
*Lulu looks back to see Lacy cuddling Lupa, wimpering like a sad or scared puppy*  
*But the mutant baby didn't listen and snuggled up to her big sister crying in her arms, as much as Lupa REALLY didn't wanna admit it but it she just couldn't say no to a crying baby*  
Lupa: o-ok Geiger, you can stay  
*Lulu makes a thankful Buh as the three fall asleep together*

Lemy has a bit of a creative block:  
*Lupa walks into the living room only to find Lemy*  
Lupa: Hey Lem, what sort of dumbass stunt do you have planned this time?  
Lemy: well I have this candle...  
Lupa: uh huh  
Lemy: uh... t-that's about it  
Lupa: that's it? one single candle? that's sad even by my standards  
Lemy: well I'm sure it might start an epic chain of events  
*Lemy lights the candle and the two wait there for a few minutes*  
Lemy: I-I'm sure something cool will happen just give it a bit  
*A bit later*  
Lemy; ah who am I kidding, this sucks

A painful ride on the Slip n Slide:  
Summertime and the livings easy, all the louds are having fun on the new Slip n Slide they bought  
Lemy: C'mon dad it's fun!  
Lincoln: COWABUNGA!  
*he yells as he makes a big dash for the slide riding on his belly, only for him to go too fast and crash into the nearby fence*  
Luna: holy shit linc you good?  
Lincoln: ...Awesome 

A little bet:  
Lupa: I give her till sunset  
Liby: no way, she'll burn out in a few hours  
*the two were betting on lacy running in a circle giggling like an idiot, she's been going for 15 minutes already and showed no signs of stopping*  
[Sunset]  
Lacy: *Still running and giggling*  
Lupa: pay up  
Liby: *grumbles* Lucky guess *she hands Lupa her won $10*

A wholesome little tune:  
*Another Karaoke night at home with Lemy, Lyra and Lupa*  
Lemy: who's turn is it now?  
Lupa: mine  
Lyra: oh no, I'm on to you missy, you always play vulgar music, something Lemy doesn't need to hear  
Lupa: little too late for that seeing how your mom's a literal rock star but fine I'll keep it "wholesome"  
Lyra: thank you  
*The music starts*  
Lupa: (Singing) I got something to say... I killed your baby today, and it doesn't matter much to me as long is it's dead!  
Lyra: THIS IS FAR FROM WHOLESOME! *Gremlin Lyra*

Lincoln gets salty as fuck:  
*Yet another game night with the louds*  
Lupa: Wow write something original for once you hack  
Chaos: Well fuck you too then, begone  
*Lupa suddenly vanishes from this story*  
Chaos: assholes, now where was I? o-oh right  
*the loud family was at home with another game night, going with the tride and true Monopoly*  
Lemy: c'mon pop just roll the dice already  
Linc: I gotta be careful, Leia owns Park Place and boardwalk with two Hotels, If I land there I'm screwed!  
Leia: smugly Well lets hope you don't land there then daddy  
*Lincoln rolls an 8 and rolls exactly on Park Place*  
Lincoln: GODDAMN IT, FUCK THIS GAME  
*Lincoln gets salty and flips the board*  
Liena:...  
*Liena puts lincoln in the time out corner with a bar of soap in his mouth*  
Lori: I tried to warn you kids this was a bad idea, he always flipped the board when he loses  
Lincoln: SLANDER AND LIES!  
Liena: (you're still in time out mister)  
Lizy: No talk to papa rn Auntie Lori, he angy  
Lori: I know little gator, I know


	4. Volume 4

Lizy and the Microwave:  
Lizy saw the magic box that made things hot, and wondered what the limits of its power were, she tried to put a metal fork in there to see what happens. As expected the fork started sparking and burst into flames, the smoke detector blared and Lincoln and Lana dashed into action  
Linc: Lizy what did you do?! *he puts out the fork with a cup of coffee*  
Lizy: I put a fork in to micawave   
Lana: Gator you can't put metal in the microwave like that  
Lizy: but why?  
Lana: you just saw why, if the detector didn't go off it probably could've set the whole house on fire, and all your toys with it  
Lizy: *Gasps in terror* I'm sorry mommy  
Lana: I know sweetie  
Lizy was still put in the time out corner for that stunt

A really old reference:  
Lacy: hey Liby, knock knock  
Liby: please no  
Lacy: Knock knock  
Liby: *sighs heavily* whos there?  
Lacy: Ping pong balls!  
*a shower of ping pong balls rains over both of em*  
Liby: well at the very least I wasn't expecting that

How Bed was adopted (tis a meme don't take it seriously):  
Stranger: I made this *holds up Bed*  
Leni: You made this? *stranger gives Bed to leni and walks off*  
Leni: ...I made this *Leni walks off with Bed*

Loan has another episode:   
Lori: Loan? Loan, where are you sweetie?  
*she walks into Loans room only to find it empty, but she hears faint crying from the small cupboard nearby*  
Lori: Loan?  
*she opens the cupboard door to indeed find Loan in the small closet, curled up in a ball and hiding in the corner*  
Lori: I-I just came up to tell you dinner was ready, wanna come down?  
*Loan lightly shakes her head, still wimpering*  
Lori: well I'll leave a plate wrapped in foil for you on your work station, that sound good?  
*Loan nods slightly*  
Lori: O-ok  
*it took a bit of strength for Lori to not start crying herself*

Why you don't let Loan cook:  
Loan: U-Uh l-Lyra, I'm not sure this is a good idea  
Lyra: Loan just relax, it's just cooking a simple grilled cheese, I don't see how you could possibly screw it up  
*A few minutes and some kitchen fires later*  
Loan: I SCREWED IT UP BAD!  
*Bonk*   
Lyra: OWW, what the heck?!  
Liena: (next time leave cooking to me)

Loan has an existenial crisis:  
Loan and Bobby were sleeping together, but only one of em was peaceful  
Loan: *akes up screaming in absolute fear*  
Bobby: wah-huh? Loan, it's ok relax, I'm here for you  
*Bobby comforts Loan as she bawls uncontrollably*  
Loan: I-I-It was horrible Bobby, I *sob* I-I dreampt I died and I was stuck in pitch black darkness. You, Mom, Dad, Aunt Ronnie Anne, everyone and everything I loved, g-gone!   
*She hugs him tighter as she cries on his shoulder*  
Bobby: Don't worry Loan, I'm not going anywhere  
Loan: *sniffle* I-I don't wanna die Bobby, I'm not ready  
Bobby: that won't be for a long, long time Loan, I'm afraid of death too, but sadly there's nothing we can do about it, what matters is how we spend the time on this Earth that we have, and I fully intend to spend the rest of my time with you  
Loan: *sniffles again* t-thank you Bobby  
*She cuddled Bobby as the two fell back to sleep with a cozy smile on her face knowing Bobby will be with her until the end*

Lulu is Hungies:  
Lulu's stomach growls, it was her feeding time but all the giants were missing somewhere, she doesn't know where but she heard talk of a place called a "Gross sherry store", whatever that meant. Suddenly a smell catches the little mutants attention, something delicious and kinda bready, as she walks into the kitchen she finds Bobby with a plate of corn dogs  
Bobby sits at the table munching away at his lunch when he finds the familiar sight of a little mutant little baby looking at his plate of food with sparkles in her eyes  
Bobby: aww, are you hungry Lulu?  
Lulu: Buh!  
Bobby; well here, just be careful of th-  
*before he could finish Lulu latches to the corn dog with her tongue like a frog and eats it whole*  
Bobby: ...the uh, the stick...  
*Lulu coughs up the stick leaving nothing behind*

Lari catches the Gae:  
Rinn: Ok you're results came back and it says you've been diagnosed with gae  
Lari: I love you  
Rinn: My god, it's even worse then I thought, we'll have to take drastic measures  
*Bonks with a newspaper*  
Lari: ...I love you  
Rinn: welp guess it's on to plan B  
*They make sweet love*

Lemy hams it up:  
lyra comes into her and Lemy's room to see him chilling by his little table  
Lyra: Lemy what are you doing?  
Lemy: just jammin to some tunes  
Lyra: Lemy that's not a music player, its a sandwich  
Lemy: ooh so that's why the music was sounding so stale  
*Luan can be heard laughing in the distance*

Darna does nothing:  
Darna: Ok Lib, what'd you want me to do?  
Liby: just sit right there, and don't move  
Darna: You can count on me!  
*sometime later they finish the thing*  
Liby: Finally got this thing finished, and nothing broke to boot  
Darna: what a reli-  
*Darna randomly explodes*  
Liby: Damn it

Gloom loves Halloween:   
Lyle: Hey Gloom what are y-  
*Lyle sees her house is covered front to back with halloween decorations*  
Gloom: Happy Halloween!  
Lyle: Gloom it's only the first  
Gloom: and theres still 30 more days of halloween left

Lupa tells a joke:  
*Lupa sees Lyra outside and walks up to her*  
Lupa: Hey Lyra I got a joke for you  
Lyra: Dear sister I have no time for any of your vulgar quims  
Lupa: Oh trust me you'll love this one, What does a Lemy say right before he ends up in the hospital?  
Lyra: wait what?  
*Lupa points up to the roof to find lemy inside a shopping cart*  
Lemy: watch this!  
Lyra: LEMY NO!

Where's Lulu?:  
*Lizy walks up to her mom and an adorable little Godzilla costume*  
Lizy: mama?  
Lana: what's wrong little gator?  
Lizy: hafya seen Lulu anywhere, we sposeda go trick er treating  
Lulu: Buh!  
Lizy: oh der you a-  
*Lizy looks behind her to find nothing there *  
Lana: I think I have a hunch where she is, stay right there Lulu  
Lulu: *confirming Buh*  
*Lana leaves to find a white blanket sheet to cut to the size of a small baby and is sure to cut holes for the eyes*  
Lana: here ya go little mutant  
*She throws the sheed right next to Lizy and it lands on the invisible baby perfectly making her look like a ghost*  
Lulu: boo!  
Lana: alright you two grab your flashlights and let's go

The Meteor:  
Scientists always like to say that another meteor will strike down on earth and wipe out all of humanity. but 99% of the time they're making dumb bullshit up, but this time was different  
The asteroid orbits its way around earth, going about its on path when it suddenly gets knocked of its path by a satellite, sending it tumbling into the planet  
As it enters the atmosphere it suddenly lights into flames as it gets faster and faster, making its eventual crash landing all the more dangerous for anyone in its path!  
*Doink*  
Bobby: Ow!  
Lemy: Wha happuned Beej?  
Bobby: I think someone threw a pebble at me

Loan's great morning:  
Loan woke up in a great mood, which was a very appreciated change of pace, she gets up from her bed and looks outside of the window, moving aside the curtain she uses to keep her room dark  
Loan: Ah, what a beautiful day!  
*the sun was completely blocked out by gray clouds, looking like it could rain at any minute, a slight wind knocking down some of the autumn leaves, the normally sad nervous gamer girl smiled*

The All Knowing Buh:  
Lyle: Alright Lemy there's no point in arguing this  
Lemy: you're right, we'll have to consult The Lulu of Infinite Wisdom  
*Lulu sits criss cross applesauce on a pillow on the living room table in between two lit candles, wearing a green turban on her head*  
*Lemy gets on his knees*  
Lemy: forgive us oh great Lulu but...  
*Lemy smacks Lyle in the back of the head*  
Lyle: OW!  
Lemy: On your knees you fool, show some respect!  
*Lyle grumbles as he gets on his knees too*  
Lemy: Forgive us on this intrusion oh wise one, but we've come needing your endless knowledge to help us solve a mystery and we bring an offering in return  
*Lemy holds up three cookies for her*  
Lulu: hmm... Bu-buh (very well, what is your question)  
Lemy: Oh all knowing one we ask you... Who was the best actor for The Joker?  
*Lulu ponders this question for a moment*  
Lulu: Buh bu-buh  
Lemy: She has spoken!  
https://i.imgflip.com/4j2bdk.jpg

The Bobby Signal:  
Lyra: Loan's having an episode, Lemy quick light the Bobby Signal  
Lemy: On it!  
*He lights up a flashlight with a paper cut out symbol of a bean into the night sky, Suddenly Bobby comes crashing through the window to give Loan an emergency hug*


End file.
